


The Ape Man

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Angst, ApeMan!Harry, Bottom Louis, Drama, Explorer!Liam, Explorer!Louis, Explorer!Niall, Explorer!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added as story progresses, Smut, Tarzan References, Top Harry, lots of cleaning in waterfalls, more smut tags too be added when the story continues, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: When the chance arises for up and coming Explorer Louis, from his best friend Liam Payne, slash world famous globetrotter; too travel to Congo, located in central sub-Saharan Africa, in order to find and study Gorillas, he was over the moon. Accompanied by highly more famous Globetrotters, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan, Louis couldn't be more excited for this once in a lifetime opportunity.Stumbling across a unique creature with long brown hair, piercing green curious eyes causes a fault in Louis trip. For good or bad, he's not quite sure.(Tarzan AU.)





	1. Prologue - Louis P.O.V

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back too writing? Me! 
> 
> My story Taken is put on hold until I find the motivation to continue it on. At the moment I've had no motivation too do so, so I've put it on a hiatus in a way until I find my way back too it. 
> 
> I know there is already a Tarzan fic out there, but this isn't equated to it in anyway. 
> 
> I've always wanted too write a Tarzan AU and this is me finally doing it, I just hope everyone loves it as much as I am going to love writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own one direction, this is pure fiction, don't send to them or anyone related please. 
> 
> I have no beta so apologies for spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

"So, where exactly are we going again?"

Everyone's eyes fall onto the small petite man sitting at the far end of the table. The table consist of 5 well known jungle explorers, ranging from exploring the Dominica to the Gabon. They all have their eyebrows raised, and one of the explores, the main leader of the group, sighs, shaking their head. This being the fifth time they've told him where they're going. 

"To Congo, which is located in central sub-Saharan Africa." He speaks sturdy, sitting up straighter and staring directly at the man. 

He raises his eyebrow as well, kind of in a challenging way before a small smirk settles over his face. 

"And, what are we doing there exactly?" He knows, is the thing, but he can't bite his tongue on this. He loves winding people up and watching them snap. 

"To find, Gorillas to study." His tone has bite to it, and it causes the mans smirk to widen as he nods his head. 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Last question." He speaks nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

"What's that?" The man speaks with a questioning tone, and the petite boy can't help but smile. 

"Where are we going again?"

This causes a lot of frustrated groans, and he swears he sees one of the guys look on the brim of ripping his own hair out. It's satisfying watching the way the grown men get all worked up over him being a complete dick. Knowing the answers already, but he just can't help but make a scene and watch it all unfold. It's, hilarious to be honest. 

"Louis." There's a stern voice next to him, and Louis stops staring straight ahead at the leader to turn to the one next to him. "Please, just stop and listen. It's important." It's Liam, it's always Liam whose the one speaking the rightness into him, and leading him straight. 

If Louis didn't love Liam so much, he'd hate his guts. 

"Sorry Li, was just a tad bit bored. Anyway, Simon, continue." He turns to Simon, and waves his hands. 

He wouldn't be surprised if he was kicked off this expedition. 

-/

Louis was an upcoming explorer, he hadn't really stepped foot outside of America yet to explore the real jungles, and it always made him upset. It was something that he had always wanted to do, he was really good in Geography and for most of his childhood he would watch the Discovery Channels, and sometimes his mum would buy him movies that explores have made. She had always supported his dream in wanting to be an explorer, doing her best to save money to send him out to some low jungles and buy him the equipment that he would need. She even let him move to America where some of his favourite small Jungles were. 

Louis saw an opportunity arise to leave America to go to central sub-Saharan Africa, when he met Liam Payne. 

Liam was already an explorer, he was two years prior Louis and was already well known that Louis even knew him when he was 18. Liam had been an explorer since he was 14, his dad, Geoff Payne is one of the most famous Jungle Globetrotters. Someone Louis looked up to an admired when he was just a child. 

He met Liam in weird circumstances, it was a pub, one too many drinks and a sore bum in the morning. But, when morning came and Louis realised who he had slept with, his hope bubbled up and he practically told Liam how much he idolised him, and wanting to be just like him. 

Liam took what Louis said to heart, smiled and then before he left Louis house he asked for his number. 

They never slept together again, nor dated to Louis dismay, but they grew close as friends. And Louis soon realised how well, much Liam was a perfectionists and a goody type of guy. Complete opposite of what Louis was, so they never would've worked out exactly good in a relationship. But they work fine in partnership. 

It was after being friends for six months, the opportunity to go to the central sub-Saharan, Africa, was handed to Louis by Liam via a text. They needed one more person, Liam put his name out, and now here he is. Sitting in a large office room with everyone going on the journey to Africa and Louis has never really felt more at home. 

-/

The set date to leave was the 15th of April and the return date was the 6th of December. It was an 8 month long program, and it was one that Louis, for the first time in his life, was actually looking forward to going on. 

He had two more days to pack up everything that he would need, before they were set out to leave. He already had the major accessories packed and ready, his clothes for the next 8 months, bathroom utilities, a hair brush and extra pairs of socks. He never wears them, but he wants the people he's going on the trip with to think he does and is normal in that type of way. He's not sure on exactly what else he should pack, he thinks he has the main things done and that would be all he needs. But, the feeling inside his stomach is making him question if what he's packing is enough, so he does a double take and makes sure that he has everything. 

It took a couple of hours, four to be precise to have everything of his packed and ready. And he's confident that he has everything that he needs now, his room does look a bit bare, and he's got at least five suitcases full. But hey, it's better to have too much than have nothing at all for this trip. And if, no one else likes it, Louis couldn't give a shit about it. 

-/

On the day of boarding the ship to central sub-Saharan Africa, Louis was starting to feel a little nauseous about actually going. 

He's never left America before, or ever been that far away from home for a long time. He isn't necessarily saying goodbye to anyone, his family live in England and he hasn't really kept that much contact with them since moving to America, so he's not worrying about that. And his friends are all coming on this journey anyway, so he isn't really saying goodbye to much. But, he just can't help the sick feeling in his stomach as he gets out of his car at the ship dock. 

"Louis!" Of course Liam was here already, Liam was probably camped out all night so he could've been here when the ship first pulled in at early hours of the morning. It's just something that Liam would do. 

"Liam!" Louis calls back out, not as enthusiastic as Liam is sounding, but halfway there. 

He unlocks his trunk, and pulls it up to grab his suitcases out. By the time he has them all out, Liam is standing next to his car, wrapped up in a big black jacket, a white T-shirt and denim jeans on. A smile planted on his face. 

"Are you excited? I'm so excited to see Gorillas, out of all of my exploring Gorillas are one thing I've never seen before." Liam chatters away as Louis hums, pretending to listen as he thinks of a way to get all of his items onboard the ship. 

He doesn't mean to ignore Liam, it's just he's heard him go on and on about never seeing Gorillas before. It's all he would talk about since they found out they were going to Africa. Liam's seen everything from anteaters to cheaters, but never a Gorilla. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Liam's tapping him on the shoulder, the sheepish smile still on his face. 

"Hmm?" Louis questions, picking up his lighter suitcases first. He might have to do two trips on this one. 

"I said, since I know you weren't listening." He winks, before continuing on. "That Niall Horan and Zayn Malik will be joining us on this trip as well." 

Louis nearly drops his suitcase on his foot when the words leave Liam's mouth. 

"Are you serious?" Louis asks in disbelief. 

"Of course I am! I'd never lie about something like this!" Liam's speaking honestly and Louis feels his heart rate pick up. 

Louis thought that Liam was the only young, really famous explorer that was out their for a bit. Until he turned twenty, and discovered who Zayn Malik and Niall Horan were. 

They were more famous than any explorer known for their age group (Louis still kicks himself that he ever knew them when he was younger; he was so sure he knew every explorer there was.) They have been everywhere together, every Jungle, every Rainforest, anything with trees and lakes they've been too. They've faced bears head on, and Lions. They've done everything imaginable, all before they both turned 26.

Rumour has it that Zayn and Niall had known each other since they were kids. No one knows exactly how deep their friendship runs, but it's a bond that could not be broken. Zayn has stated in so many interviews that he claims Niall as his younger brother (they were months apart born) and would harm anyone who hurt him. Many rumours spread that the two were more than friends, and actually in a relationship. 

Those rumours died when Niall had stated that he was in fact straight, and Zayn was his gay older brother. After those rumours died down, more sparked up on Zayn's sexuality. 

He's never been with anyone that people know of, but than again, not many people know much about Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Only know what they boys have said, and that's it. 

So to have these two come on this journey with them, had got Louis feelings ways he never knew he could feel. And by the looks of Liam, he's in the same boat. Louis has known, for as long as he's known Liam, that he had always fancied Zayn. (How could no one fancy Zayn? With his cheekbones, stunning eyes, good body structure and an amazing smile. Anyone would be a fool not to like him.) And to meet him had always been on Liam's bucketlist. 

"They're here already, I know that much. Because I was on the ship earlier to have a look and went past this room, where the doors were  
closed and I could hear like, really loud talking." Liam cheeks heat up red, he always gets this way when talking about the two. "And there was a loud Irishmen talking and then the unmistakable sound of Zayn talking. So, they're here already and I can not wait to meet them. If we do get too, that is." Liam concludes his story which just makes Louis smile softly at him. 

"Hey, we'll meet them. Even if we have to snoop them out on this ship, we'll meet them." Louis reassures smiling softly at Liam. "Now, be a good friend and help me with my luggage?"

"Oh yeah." Liam starts, looking at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why do you have so much stuff? Did you pack your whole house?"

-/

The ship set sail at 1:45pm, and Louis' already throwing up in the bathroom toilet in his room complex. 

He found out the hard way that he was seasick. 

It was just after he and Liam had loaded everything onto the ship and into his room when he started to feel a bit light headed. When Liam had lead him outside to the edge of the ship, to look out at the dock they were departing from. As soon as Louis had looked down at the water splashing lightly against the bottom of the ship, is when the bile started to rise in his throat. He quickly pushed away from Liam, before sprinting into his room and into his bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time for the vomit to pass his lips. 

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, calming himself down from the overwhelmed sickness, but he was straight back to root one when he heard the ship sirens go off, and could feel the ship starting to pull out into sea. He was back to vomiting and regretting the decision to ever do this. 

It took him awhile to calm down once again, and when he was he could hear Liam faintly knocking on his bathroom door, asking if he was okay. 

He pulled himself up to his feet, and wiped his mouth with toilet paper before flushing it down with the remnants of his stomach acid, before heading to his sink and brushing his teeth. When he was all done, he fixed his hair up before opening his bathroom door. Liam was standing their, hand raised about to knock again with a small smile on his face. 

"Seasickness?" He question and Louis just nods. "Got that, the first time I went on a ship as well." Liam admits proudly and Louis just raises an eyebrow. 

"Anyway, come on. The chefs have cooked up some brunch, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving and maybe you could have something to eat to make yourself feel better. Worst case scenario, you throw it back up, but we'll cross that path when it needs crossing."

-/

Surprisingly enough the food is what made Louis stomach settle down the best. He was feeling uneasy again when they made their way to where the kitchen and dinning rooms were and when they were served with this type of Chicken soup it made Louis feel a bit better and by the second bowl, he was feeling a hundred percent. 

It soon felt like it was all going to come back up, when the nerves struck him when his eyes locked with a pair of blue ones from across the room. 

Niall Horan was standing right at the entrance of the room, while Zayn Malik was next to him. Niall had broken the eye contact first, before turning to face Zayn and whispering something. They both turned to look at Louis, before shrugging and beginning to make their way over towards them. 

Louis was too shocked to even say something to Liam, warn him in anyway that the Zayn Malik and Niall Horan were making their way over to them. And by the time he's found his voice in a small sound, Niall and Zayn have reached them and pulled out a chair each to sit at. 

Louis eyes widen, and Liam nearly falls off his chair when his eyes lock with Zayn's. 

"Hey." Zayn speaks so smoothly, and it sounds so much more different than what he's heard over the TV, he doesn't sound so much like auto tune, if that's even a thing TV interviews do. 

"Hi." Liam chokes out, and Louis doesn't dare open his mouth incase vomit comes out instead of words, he can't embarrass himself like that in front of the two lads. So he settles for a smile, and nod towards both of them. 

"You guys excited for the Congo? This is also our first time going as well. Considering our status and what not, it does seem like a far fetch from the truth. But we're honest to God, when we say we've never been before." It's Niall who speaks this time, and Louis is enchanted by his accent and the way he carelessly speaks. 

"He's right, we may have seen gorillas before on our other journeys, but we've never been here. We are both equally excited and intrigued." Zayn speaks up again, a soft smile on his face as he leans back in his chair. 

"Oh, awesome! This is actually Louis first trip to a jungle outside of America." Liam speaks, and Louis is pretty amazed with how put together Liam is talking to Zayn. Louis had been expecting the lad to stutter over every word and make a fool out of himself. So, kudos for Liam for being able to do this. 

"Oh really?" Niall eyes him with a raised brow, before smirking. "What about you? First time as well?" His question is aimed at Liam. 

"Ah, yeah it is actually. Looks like we're all going to Congo together for the first time. That's pretty, neat." Louis honesty wants to give Liam a hug for talking and doing it so flawlessly, he was sure if he spoke a word he'd be the one making a fool out of himself. 

"That's pretty cool. At least we aren't alone Nialler." A grin breaks out on Zayn's face as he turns to face Niall, and Niall gives one back before looking back towards Louis and Liam. 

"I agree, this trip should be fun." Niall nods licking his lips. 

"I'm excited to see Gorillas, I love those animals and this trip is about finding them, and studying them.. Which is everything I want to do, so it's going to be the best journey out." Liam concludes with a wide grin, matching Naill's and Zayn's. 

Louis may not have said one word to the boys yet, but he's admiring the way Liam is leading the conversation and he's silently agreeing on every word that is being exchanged in the group. He too, is excited to see the Gorillas, it would be the first major animal he has ever seen and too study them will be amazing. Plus, he's seen the photos of the central sub-Saharan Africa and he's excited to see it in person. 

"I think this trip will be a memory that will forever be with us, and I think, we're all going to be great friends by the end of this. As they say, explores should always stick together no matter what, and I'm glad to have met you guys. You seem like good people." Zayn's nodding as he's speaking and Liam's looking like he's falling more and more in love every time Zayn says a word. 

Louis would've patted him on the back, whispered 'good lad' if Zayn and Niall weren't around.

((And if Louis would even consider Liam a lad ((he doesn't))(((Liam wishes he did))))))


	2. Prologue - Harry's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who doesn't know I am slightly obsessed with cartoon version of Tarzan, so I want to make this story as close that movie as I can. So do not be surprised if this has the same plot as that Tarzan because I love it so much that I really wanted it in Larry version asghkjl
> 
> Anyway okay hope you enjoy this , the next chapter will be called chapter 1 bc these first two parts were just like a small introduction into both of there worlds lol ok hope you guys enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter seems rushed I just wanted to post something also I don't have a computer atm so I write them all on my phone major apologies for spelling errors or anything like that , I also do not have a beta haha

_Deep breathe in, deep breathe out._

It's dead silent as he quietly tip toes along the tree branch. Vines and leafs are all hanging down off the tree, making little passage ways for him to make his way through. His hands lightly grip at the vines as he slowly walks along the tree branch, years of doing this, he still holds on in case he falls. He spots her just after the third passage way it seems, he gets through.

She's sitting down, crossed legged with her feet palmed together. Her back is hunched, hands holding some kind of fruit, while her jaw works as she eats. He stills completely when she's in view, and he takes a deep breath in once again before releasing it. He sees her ears perk up; before she's shrugging and going back too eating.

He silently tip toes up behind her, takes another deep breath in, his chest rising ready too scare her.

"Harry." She says with a small laugh. "I know it's you."

Harry deflates just like that, all air leaving his lungs as a smile crosses over his face. He grabs onto one of the thicker, longer vines, and pushes himself off the tree too swing around in front of her.

"How'd you know it was me?" He says with a small laugh before he's crouching down. His thighs are spread wide, his body leaning forward as he rests most of his weight on his arms, his fingers curled in so his knuckles are keeping him up.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." She's saying with another smile, which just causes Harry too laugh, shaking his head.

"Well you got me on that one." Harry says, pushing his body back so he's more so squatting instead of leaning all of his weight on his hands.

He squats back too study her better, a small fond smile stretching across his face. See Harry knew that he didn't really look anything like his beloved mother, she had the facial features of an animal, her feet and palms were larger then his and her whole body was covered from head too toe in fur. He knew she was a Gorilla, along with everyone else he knows, they all look exactly the same. He learnt through the leader that he wasn't the same as them all, being pulled aside many times to be told he wasn't one of them.

Every time that had happened too him, his mother had held him close and whispered _"we share the same heart beat, it's what inside that counts, which makes us one."_

It's a thought that would cross his mind every time he caught a glance of his reflection from the rivers they pass. His body was pretty much hairless, besides his longs legs, underarms and head. They all curled around dark hairs, but his chest and forearms were leathered with light hair. Harry didn't know what he was, he knew he wasn't a Gorilla, knew he wasn't one of them, but when those thoughts crossed his mind about not being apart of them; he just thinks about what his mother had told him.

"Where were you anyway mister?" He's snapped out of his thoughts by his mums voice, he blinks a couple of times before tilting his head too the side, a small smile stretching across his face.

"Ah uh-ah. I thought you knew everything!" He says pointing a finger in her direction before sticking his tongue out.

All she does is raise an eyebrow unimpressed, waiting for him too give a proper answer.

Harry goes too answer, goes too tell her that he was only swinging around in the trees and checking out the landscape that they were saying in. Nothing out of the ordinary of what he usually does, but as he goes to open his mouth to formulate words he's being tackled down and off the tree. Harry hits the ground with a loud 'oof!' Before he's registering too what's on top of him.

"Gotcha!" Xander yells from atop of Harry.

Harry laughing before he's wrapping his arms around the smaller gorilla and throwing him off of his body. Xander lands on his back, but is quick to get back onto his feet just as Harry charges at him. They roll around together on the ground, wrestling for dominance while clacking loudly too each other. Harry's mother watches from where she's preached on the tree branch, a small smile across her while she shakes her head disapprovingly. They're always doing this.

Xander has been Harry's friend ever since Anne (Harry's mother) had found him and took him in as one. At first Xander was wary of the unknown creature, like most people had been, before Harry had slowly grown onto him. When Harry proved that he was the best he could be by stealing a strand of hair from an Elephant is when Xander decided that anyone risking their life to impress another, was worth being friends with. So that's how their relationship blossomed; along with another friend Harry had made.

When Harry had stolen the hair off the elephant, it caused so too say a stampede of elephants to run through their previous home. While the elephants wrecked their home, destroyed mostly everything, they even abandon behind a poor baby elephant. After Harry had his ear bitten off from harsh words said by the leader, he found the elephant hidden underneath some tree leaves, tail tucked behind himself scared. It didn't take long for Matty too become part of the family.

Harry doesn't know how long he and Xander were wrestling for, but he knows they rolled a pretty fair distance away from everyone because they managed to smack straight into the foot of Matty's leg, when he was last seen heading towards one of the small lakes located near them.

"Guys!" Matty all but shouts "Stop it!" He says and he's running after the pair, because they've ignored his cries as they continue their fight for dominance.

Harry manages to pin Xander down after another five minutes of wrestling, he gets his arms hooked around Xanders biceps and pulls him up so Xanders back is flushed with his chest, unable to move.

"Okay! Okay you win! You got me!" Xander cries out in defeat, his breath heaving from all the running and wrestling.

Harry laughs at Xanders struggle before he releases him, hearing Xander thump too the floor before he picks himself back up.

"I know I ask this all the time, but, fucking hell, what kind of animal are you?" Xander says while trying to catch his breath, shaking his head from side too side.

"I've been thinking, I think maybe he's an Elephant!" Matty speaks up when he's reached both of the boys, not nearly as out of breath as Xander is.

"What makes you think that? He looks bloody nothing like you!" Yells Xander.

Harry laughs at everything they're saying as he takes in his surroundings. They've managed to land themselves in a clear patch of the jungle, the ground was covered In light grass, but mostly dirt. There were small bushes littered across the area, but that was about it. Harry hasn't really seen a place this deserted before in awhile.

"He enjoys a peanut, I enjoy a peanut. Therefore he's an elephant." Harry clues in on the last thing Matty says before he's laughing too himself.

He turns to see Xander give him the most weirdest look before he's smacking one of Matty's front leg, mumbling something along the lines of "fucking moron." Harry just laughs again.

_Crack!_

Harry's head snaps up when he hears the noise of a branch snapping, he looks straight ahead to a bush that's rustling a little bit. He can feel Matty and Xander tense up behind him, before he's slowly making his way towards the bush. One thing that always gets Harry in trouble, is his knack for curiosity when strange things happen. He makes it about four steps away from the bush when it rustles again. This time Harry is able to see piercing yellow eyes staring straight back at him.

By the time Harry has registered who those eyes belong too, he's stumbling back and yelling out a "run!" To Matty and Xander who follow his instructions, turn around and bolt off the way they came.

Harry goes to make the same getaway, but he only gets the chance to turn around before there's a body leaping at him and claws digging into his back. Harry goes down easily, a large fur covered body on his back. The claws dig and he yells out in pain, before he uses as much strength as he can to knock the creature off from his back. When he hears the stumble of the body, Harry gets up and sprints in what ever direction he can go. Not giving himself time too check his surroundings. His back hurts with every step he takes but he doesn't dwell on it that much as he keeps running forward.

The deserted patch seems to go on for miles, and Harry can hear the creature hot on his heels, chasing after him, so he keeps running as fast and far as he can. He doesn't look back once, instead he takes a sharp right which leads him to a massive wide tree. He doesn't even think twice before he starts climbing it.

When he finally throws a glance back it's when he's reached on if the higher branches that he hauls his body on, to see what was chasing him. The yellow fur covered with black dots has Harry's heart racing.

He's heard of this leopard before, his mum never gave him the full story of her before, all she had ever said was to never stray too far away from the heard or Sabor would come after her. Harry thought it was an old wise tail his mum would tell him when he was a kid to keep him close to her, but now he's realising how true this is.

He watches as Sabor continues to make her way up the tree so Harry moves as far down the branch as he can. He notices a lot of vines hanging down from the tree and a quick idea pops into his head, he hurries down to the end just as Sabor has made her way to his branch. Harry watches as she starts too walk towards him, so he quickly puts his plan into action and runs the last distance of the branch just as she leaps, and grabs onto one of the vines swinging him around the tree.

It takes him a good solid minute to swing all the way around the tree, when he gets back to the branch he was on, ready to kick Sabor off the tree, he was left stunned when he realised she was no longer there.

Harry lands on his feet, lets go of the vine, then it feels as if everything goes dead silent around him. His chest is heaving from the lack of breath he's been taking, plus his hair keeps falling in front of his eyes so he pushes it back as he looks around the area. He can spot Xander and Matty on top of a hill he didn't even notice, not far from the tree Harry is on but it's not just them that are there. He also notices that a lot more Gorillas have shown up, which makes Harry think his friends had gotten help for him. He lets himself smile in relief for a brief second; but that was enough time for Sabor to jump from the branch above him and down onto him.

It all happens fast, his head whips up as he hears the roar Sabor lets out, but he doesn't react fast enough before she's tackling him and both of them go flying off the tree. Harry hits a smaller branch hanging from the tree, breaking it, before he's smacking into a ground. But his bad luck doesn't stop there, Sabor falls on top of him, which makes the floor cave in a bit on itself and before Harry knows it they're both falling into an old pothole, big enough to fit both of them in.

When he hits the ground once more, Sabor waste no time in going for his face. Her sharp teeth come snapping out for his face, neck, anywhere she could possible reach. In a panic set for Harry, his arms fly out in smacking, pushing, hitting, anything he could possibly do too get her off him. Her teeth manage to nip across his bicep in one of his attempts of pushing her off, and Harry yelps a bit in pain.

His left arm is pushing against Sabors throat, holding her back as good as he can as his right arm searches for anything, a rock, a stick, just anything. His fingers curl around a thick stick it feels like, and he glances at it quickly noticing a sharp edged rock was tied around the front of it. Harry doesn't let his mind wonder to exactly what the stick is, or who made it for a matter of fact, all he thinks of is it's sharp and thick so he does the first thing he can do with it.

He lifts it up as fast as he can, before he plunges if downwards towards Sabor.

Just like that the leopards body goes completely rigged and still ontop of him, before Harry is feeling blood running down the back of Sabors head and hitting his face. Harry gasps letting go of the stick and using all his strength to push the dead animal off of him. When he's free he looks straight at the animal, his own eyes widen at the sight. The stick managed to cut straight through the back of the leopards head, killing her instantly with the amount of blood that's gushing out from where the stick is implanted.

Harry lets the shock wash over him before he snaps himself back to reality, quickly picking himself up and wiping the blood the best he can from his face. He can hear all the gorillas going wild above him, yelling out to see if he's okay, if he's alive, some yelling at others for not jumping in and helping him.

He tunes them out as he stares at the dead leopard, before he does the only thing he thinks of, which is he grabs the animals fur from her back, hoist her up with a little bit of a struggle before he throws her up and out of the pothole. He hears everyone go silent when Sabor is revealed, so Harry doesn't waste any more time before he pulls himself up and out of the pothole.

When everyone realises what has just gone on, how Sabors body lies still and how Harry is covered in blood, they go wild. Cheering, yelling, celebrating that she was finally gone, dead. Xander rushes over to Harry when he's able to get through all of the other gorillas, pulling him into a hug and crying on his chest, repeating over and over how scared he was that he had thought he lost his best friend.

Harry finally speaks up, saying that he's okay, that's it's alright, and hugs Xander back. It doesn't take long for everyone else to rush over and give Harry hugs, ask if he's okay and also apologising for not being able to help, it's just everything happened so fast that a majority of them thought that Sabor had gotten him.

Harry lets them apologises, accepts their apologies and hugs them all back. He catches eye of his mother whose still kind of frozen in shock ontop of the hill, standing next to the leader. He makes eye contact with the leader, all he does is just give a small nod towards him which Harry just smiles at.

A loud siren noise goes off which makes the leaders back stiffen before he grumbling out "Lets move, cmon guys, time to move on!" No one questions him as he starts to leave, everyone following his traces.

Harry hangs back for a minute, still letting all the events catch up in his head before he quickly follows after everyone. He still can't believe that he nearly died, that he killed an animal, and that the leader actually acknowledged him.

His back is still hurting a lot, but when the leader makes them move, they have too move, so he'll work on his back when they stop next. Harry climbs up a tree the best he can, before he grabs onto one of the vines, determined to catch up to them by swinging. He throws himself off the branch and swings with the vine, grabbing onto another one and slowly making his way back to everyone.

He swings past a clear patch once again, but this one shows all the way out too the ocean. Shows the top of all the trees, landmarks, lakes, rivers as far as the eye can see. Before it stretches out to the ocean, and as Harry goes to grab another vine, is when he sees a strange figure in the ocean coming towards the land.

The strange object makes another loud noise that the leader had tensed up too before, and Harry quickly looks away determined to catch back up to everyone.

About that object, he'll figure what that was out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr ; larrydomain@tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos / comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Once again hope u guys loved this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted randomly!
> 
> Comments / kudos always welcomed! 
> 
> Tumblr; LarryDomain.Tumblr.Com
> 
> Come say hi! :) x


End file.
